Problem: $h(t) =-20+11t$ $h(11)=$
Explanation: To find the value of $h({11})$, we need to substitute ${t}={11}$ into the function's formula: $\begin{aligned}h({t})&=-20+11{t}\\\\ h({11})&=-20+11\cdot{11}\\\\ &=-20+121\\\\ &=101\end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $h(11)=101$